oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fairytale II - Cure a Queen
A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen is the third quest in the fairy quest series and revolves around the notorious plans of the Fairy Godfather, who turns out to have been the villain all along. The objective of the quest is to finally cure the Fairy Queen and prepare the retaliation against the Fairy Mafia. Players do not need to meet any of the skill requirements to use the Fairy Rings. You only need to complete the quest up to a point to obtain permission to use them. Official description Walkthrough (boostable with Garden pie at level 46) (boostable with Greenman's ale at level 56 or Greenman's ale (m) at level 55) |items= * Dramen staff/Lunar staff * A vial of water * Pestle and mortar Recommended: * Combat gear and good food |kills=*Gorak - level 145 (possibly multiple) }} Ungrateful To start, talk to Martin the Master Gardener in the Draynor Market. He will tell you to come back once his crops are grown, so wait until your quest menu says his crops have had plenty of time to grow; this takes around 5 minutes. Attempting to pickpocket Martin may further your wait. Talk to him again and he informs you rather crossly that there is something still wrong with the crops, disbelieving your story about fairies and accusing you of creating this problem. Agree to investigate. Surprise! Go to Zanaris, and head toward Fairy Nuff's grotto, just north of the bank. Walk in, and you'll see a short cutscene. Underneath one of the potion shelves is Fairy Nuff's certificate; pick it up. Studying the certificate turns up its back, which is covered with strange, fairy symbols. Talk to the Fairy Chef, south of the bank. She will tell you that she's seen similar inscriptions on a sign near the mysterious ruins, that is the cosmic altar, in southern Zanaris. Head to the "mysterious ruins" leading to the cosmic altar and search the walls around the cosmic altar for a stone tablet. It is a rune temple sign, with symbols similar to those on the back of the certificate. The sign reads: Cosmic Rune Altar. You can now decode Fairy Nuff's message by matching the symbols with the given key. Although you do not need to manually decode it, you must read the tablet to proceed. You discover that the back of the certificate reads: Unlocking Fairy Rings Talk to the Fairy Godfather, in the Fairy Queen's throne room. Tell him that the queen is missing, to which he visibly starts panicking and rushes to say that he will create a search party for her. The godfather gives you permission to use the fairy rings to 'help' you locate the queen. He asks you to speak to the Co-ordinator outside the room to learn more about the rings. After talking to the Co-ordinator and being informed of the vast history of the fairy rings and the queen, head southwest to the fountains, where you should see a fairy ring. Talk to Fairy Fixit there, and then try and use the fairy rings while wielding a Dramen staff or Lunar staff. 'You may now use the fairy rings throughout RuneScape without finishing the quest, if you'd prefer.'' See our '''Fairy rings guide for all the possible combinations.'' Regrouping With fairy Nuff's certificate in your inventory, use the fairy ring four times in sequence, always returning back to Zanaris before using the next one. # (Islands: south of Witchaven) # (Islands: Poison Waste south of Isfadar) # (un-attached code, failing randomly just a few steps away from the fairy ring in Zanaris) # (Islands: Penguins near Miscellenia, or Queen's location) If you end up on an island with some penguins. You either made a mistake entering the codes OR you do not have Fairy Nuff's certificate. You should hopefully be in the Fairy Queen's new location. Just go up the path, and head to the north-eastern room. Talk to fairy Nuff who, along with fairy Very Wise, informs you that the Queen is not well because the godfather has hurt her by not returning her magic secateurs. As her essence is drained, she cannot retaliate without obtaining the secateurs, which you accept to bring back. Head back to Zanaris, and pickpocket the fairy godfather. If you fail, you will be teleported outside Zanaris, so try pickpocketing from behind or the side, and make sure neither of his henchmen are looking directly at you. You should get a golden Queen's secateurs. Also, at this point, you will see Orks patrolling Zanaris. You won't be able to travel back to the hideout by using , but the steps will be saved in your travel log. Therefore, if you've kept Nuff's Certificate with you, you may simply select "Fairy Resistance HQ" from the travel log and press "teleport" to take you there, without having to travel to all the other three locations again. If you bank Nuff's certificate, the travel log will make you go through all the steps again. Magic Essence Back at the fairy hideout, talk to fairy Nuff and give her the secateurs. She will use them to rejuvenate the queen, but they do not work completely. Nuff tells you that she needs a certain Magic essence potion to replenish the queen's missing life energy. To make the potion, you need to collect some starflowers and crushed gorak claw. Starflower Return to the fairy ring in Zanaris and use the code , which transports you to a Cosmic plane. Move around for about 2 minutes whilst the starflowers grow. You can pass the time by talking to the being who lives there, contemplating the mysteries of the universe. Pick a starflower when ready (49 farming needed), and add your harvest to the vial of water (57 Herblore needed). Gorak Claws Return to Zanaris, and withdraw any armour and weapons, along with around 10 pieces of good food. Note that protection prayers do not work against goraks, but you may use boosting prayers. Goraks are very accurate, so take the best melee armour you have. Also, they have very low defence. At the Zanaris fairy ring, use the sequence to get to another plane full of goraks. They are level 106 and occasionally drain stat points. Kill them, eating food when necessary, until you get a gorak claw. Crush the claw with a pestle and mortar to get gorak claw powder. The Final Scene Mix the starflower and crushed claw into a vial water to make a magic essence potion (57 Herblore needed). Return to the resistance hideout, use a dose of the magic essence potion on the queen, who finally regains her senses. As the queen angrily prepares to return to Zanaris and take back her throne, Fairy Very Wise and Fairy Nuff remind her that the Fairy Godfather has thugs and orks at his disposal. Compared to her Majesty's small band of loyalists, many of whom are injured. The queen realizes the flaw in the plan, and accepts the advice and allows the Fairy Godfather to remain the Zanaris's ruler for the time being. Quest completed. Reward * 2 Quest Points * 3,500 Herblore experience * 2,500 Thieving experience * 2,500 experience in any skill over level 30 * Access to the Fairy rings network. Music unlocked *All's Fairy in Love and War - Fairy Resistance hideout *We are the Fairies - Cosmic plane *Dimension X - Gorak plane Trivia * This quest goes by several similar names in RuneScape: ** 'Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen' in the game window, when you click on the Quest Journal entry, and in the Quest Journal control panel. ** 'A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen' in the Knowledge Base. *While holding the certificate if you speak to one of the sheep in Zanaris, your character will ask the sheep if it knows what the strange markings mean to which the sheep will say "The human's found some symbols and doesn't know what they mean so now it's cross-examining me and spoiling my routine!" Fairy Tale Part II Category:Fairy Tale quest series